Raina
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' Raina (레이나)thumb|370px|Raina *'Nombre: '''Oh Hye Rin (오혜린 ) *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Modelo, MC, Bailarina, DJ. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 07-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.66cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición para entrar en t-ara pero lastimosamente no la seleccionaron tambien estubo en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. Participo en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010 formo parte del subgrupo de after school titulado Orange Caramel Junto a Lizzy y Nana Temas para Dramas *''Even For A Day (Feat Kan Jong Wook ) para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung)'' para My Shining Girl (2012) *''Have You Forgotten para Lights and Shadows (2011) Peliculas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo Anuncios *Landrover (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) ft Lee Seung Gi *Smoothie King's Strawberry X-Treme Festival (2013) Programas de TV *2009: Playgirlz School Every 1 *2013: KBS HELLO *2012: Inmortal Song 2 *2012: Voice Korea Colaboraciones Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School y Orange Caramel **'Sub-Unidad: 'AS BLUE *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estudios: Universidad Howon. *'Club de fans': Raindears *'Apodos': Singer Tokoyaki, Rengtori, Goeum Syoteul, Geodgi, Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe) *'Cantantes Favoritos: '''Chris Brown, Rihanna *'Especialidad: Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano. *'Pasatiempos: '''La fotografía *'Tipo ideal: 'Un chico lindo y con encanto, que sepa cuidar de ella y que la entienda. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japones (Avanzado), Ingles (Medio) *Escribió las siguientes canciones: Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), '''Love Love Love '(After school single), 'Timeless '(After School 5to Maxi Single "Flashback") *Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. *Raina era una conocida Dj del programa "Club KcCast Say" (Un programa de radio por internet). El blog de Raina tenía muchos seguidores y por su cabello corto mucha gente la confundía con un chico. Al parecer cuando Raina firmó con pledis tuvo que abandonar el programa de radio y eliminar el blog. *Es 3° generacion de After School (junto con Nana ). *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM) del cual aun es amiga ya que comentó queJokwon le había ayudado mucho ella al llegar a Seul. Ella dijo: "Jo Kwon me ayudó mucho cuando yo fui a Seul y me acompañó a la audición, él me ayudó cuando casi me di por vencida, cuando perdí mi camino, él me consoló y me dio consejos. Se podría decir que él es uno de mis profesores" *Ella fue una de las invitadas de JoKwon en el programa "Star Life Theater", en donde comentó sobre lo que *Audiciono para la empresa PLEDIS con la cancion Run It de Chris Brown. Run It de Chirs Brown *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenandose en SM Entertainment junto a G.O de MBLAQ, Ga Yoon de 4minute, Taeyeon de Girls Generation, Onew de SHINee, SungYeol de Infinite, y Hyun Young de Rainbow, tambien se dijo que Raina podria haber debutado junto a las chicas de Girls Generation ó F(x) *Junto con Lizzy, mientras estaban paseando por las calles de Tailandia , le robaron a Lizzy y estas subieron una foto mostrando su enojo al ladron. *Llego a coderase con gente mala durante su época de estudiante e incluso escapó de su casa pero despues se arrepintio de tales hechos. *Es una de las miembros que no le teme mucho a hacer el ridículo. *Tiene la cara mas delgada que cuando debuto , ya que ha perdido peso. *La inspiracion de Raina para hacerce cantante fue SE7EN , ya que era fan de el. *Kan de F.Cuz Dijo en una entrevista que le gustaría ser amigo de ella *ShinDong de Super Junior dijo recientemente en su programa de radio "ShimShim Tapa" que encontraba a JungAh como la miembro mas linda del grupo. pero que su tipo ideal de chica era Raina. *Es de las pocas cantantes que puede alcanzar 3 tonos de voz al hacer una nota alta. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ *Facebook Galeria Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor